Dans le Ciel
by Gothic-Writter
Summary: Après la victoire dans le Bahamut, Ashe et Bach s'en vont remplir leur devoir. Penelo, Vaan, Balthier et Fran deviennent corsaires au services de Ashe, hantant Ivalice. Aux cours de leurs aventures, des sentiments nouveau apparaissent, souvent durs à avoués, il les mèneront jusqu'à leur limite dans cette quête au bonheur qui rythme la vie de tous les êtres doués de pensées. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Préface**

* * *

Une nouvelle fiction. J'avais envie d'écrire sur ce final fantasy depuis longtemps. Non pas parce qu'il me plaît (c'est l'un des moins bon à mon sens, quoi que... bref je ne ferais pas de débat) mais parce que l'univers qu'il propose et ses personnages m'offrent une panoplie de possibilité qui agitent mon imagination d'une manière aussi épique qu'érotique. Bref. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle compteras, ni même si elle en comptera plusieurs. Cette fic se pose après l'histoire du jeu, Ashe est Reine et blablabla. Bash est à son côté tandis que (là je change le scénario) Balthier, Penelo, Fran et Vaan sont devennus des super-héros pirates du ciel (plutôt corsaire car sous l'Egide de la reine) et il traverse le monde pour en découvrir les merveille aussi pour résoudre les différents conflits né de la situation dont vous êtes au jours si vous avez jouer au jeu. Au cas contraire, voici un petit résumé : (pour les autres, sautez le résumé pour avoir la fific)

«_ L'histoire de Final Fantasy XII débute dans la Cité Royale de Rabanastre, capitale du royaume de Dalmasca, où l'on célèbre avec une joie immense le mariage de la Princesse Ashe, héritière du trône de Dalmasca, avec le Prince Rasler, héritier du trône de Nabradia. La liesse est vite interrompue par l'invasion inattendue de Dalmasca par l'Empire d'Archadia. Dans la guerre qui suit, Nabradia et Dalmasca ne tardent pas à être envahies et annexées par Archadia. La guerre cause d'innombrables morts, parmi lesquels le Prince Rasler. Le Roi de Dalmasca, Raminas, qui est contraint de signer la capitulation de son royaume, est quant à lui assassiné3. La tentative de sauvetage du Roi, orchestrée par les Chevaliers Dalmascans échoue lorsque Basch, l'un de ses plus valeureux membres, assassine Raminas ainsi que Reks, un jeune soldat de 17 ans qui accompagnait les Chevaliers. La trahison de Basch, ainsi que le suicide présumé de la princesse (elle a brusquement disparu) sont annoncés par le Marquis Ondore._

_Deux ans plus tard, Vaan, le frère cadet de Reks, s'infiltre dans le Palais de Rabanastre durant le dîner organisé en l'honneur de Vayne, qui vient d'être nommé Consul de Dalmasca. Il met la main sur une précieuse pierre, le Magilithe de la Déesse. Il fait la rencontre de Balthier, un pirate du ciel et de sa partenaire Fran, qui lui apprennent l'existence des magilithes. Leur fuite du palais tourne mal lorsque, dans les Égouts de Garamsythe, ils tombent nez-à-nez avec Amalia, la jeune femme qui dirige la Résistance. Mais Vaan, Balthier et Fran ne tardent pas à se faire capturer par l'Empire et sont envoyés dans le Donjon de Nalbina pour y être emprisonnés. Sur place, ils font la connaissance de Basch, emprisonné en ce lieu depuis deux ans, qui leur apprend l'existence de son frère jumeau, qui n'est autre que le Haut-Juge Gabranth. Ils finissent par tous s'échapper de ces cachots. Basch peut alors expliquer à Vaan que Gabranth a pris sa place afin d'exercer un chantage sur le Marquis Ondore. Reks n'était qu'un témoin gênant qu'il fallait éliminer. Sceptique au début, Vaan finit par le croire. Ils apprennent entretemps la disparition de Penelo, enlevée par un chasseur de primes, Ba'Gamnan, qui l'utilise comme appât afin de capturer Balthier. Avec l'aide de Balthier et de Fran, ils rejoignent Bhujerba, où Penelo est détenue. Ils rencontrent un mystérieux garçon prénommé Lamont, qui n'est autre que le frère cadet de Vayne, Larsa7. Le passage de Basch à Bhujerba crée des remous, si bien que les héros sont capturés par le Marquis et envoyés à bord du vaisseau impérial Léviathan, commandé par le Juge Ghis. Celui-ci s'empare du Magilithe de la Déesse, qui s'avère en fait être l'Éclat du Crépuscule, afin de l'envoyer à Archadia._

_A bord du Léviathan, l'équipe est rejointe par Amalia, qui n'est autre que la Princesse Ashe et Penelo, qui a été secourue par Larsa. Ils parviennent à s'échapper du vaisseau et rejoignent Bhujerba afin de rencontrer le Marquis Ondore, qui est aussi l'oncle de Ashe, mais celle-ci ne peut prouver son appartenance à la lignée royale9, condition sine qua nonpour avoir une chance de restaurer son royaume. Guidée par des visions dans lesquelles elle voit son défunt époux, le Prince Rasler, elle se résout à partir à la recherche des reliques de Raithwall, le Roi-Dynaste, afin de pouvoir prouver ses origines royales. L'équipe part donc en direction de l'ouest et arrive au Tombeau de Raithwall, où repose l'Éclat de l'Aube, un magilithe aux propriétés spéciales, puisqu'il s'agit en fait d'un nihilithe divin, fabriqué des mains-mêmes des Dieux. Ghis met la main sur l'Éclat de l'Aube et tente de l'utiliser à son profit mais provoque la destruction du Léviathan et de toute la Huitième Flotte Impériale. Les héros parviennent cependant à s'échapper de justesse. L'Eclat de l'Aube étant désormais vidé de tout pouvoir, Ashe part sur les conseils de Larsa à la rencontre du Grand Pontife Anastasis, vivant au Sanctuaire de Bur-Omisace, afin que celui-ci la reconnaisse en tant que Reine de Dalmasca et puisse permettre la restauration de Dalmasca, ce qui permettrait d'amener la paix en Ivalice. L'équipe au grand complet se met en route. Ils rencontrent Mjrn, la sœur de Fran, qui est possédée par un nihilithe artificiel, et lui sauvent la vie._

_L'équipe apprend bientôt que la guerre n'est pas le souhait de tous en Ivalice13. Larsa, qui a enquêté sur les liens existant entre Vayne et les nihilithes artificiels, a pris contact avec Al-Cid Margrace, un membre éminent de la famille impérial de Rozarria afin de les amener à faire la paix. Malheureusement, tous ces espoirs de paix sont balayés avec la mort soudaine de l'Empereur Gramis d'Archadia, qui aurait été assassiné par un membre du Sénat impérial, Gregoroth. Sur les conseils du Grand Pontife, Ashe part pour le Temple de Miliam où elle met la main sur l'Epée des Rois, une lame capable de détruire les nihilithes. Alors qu'elle obtient l'épée, le Grand Pontife est assassiné par le Juge Bergan et Larsa est rapatrié à Archadia. L'équipe se heurte à Bergan, et après ce combat part en direction d'Archadès, où se trouve le Laboratoire Draklor. Au sein de ce laboratoire sont fabriqués les nihilithes artificiels, fruits des recherches effectuées par le Docteur Cid. Sur place, ils rencontrent Reddas, un pirate venant de Port Balfonheim. Ils sont ensuite confrontés au Dr Cid, qui réussit à s'échapper, mais qui laisse cependant des indices derrière lui qui mènent Ashe, Vaan, Balthier, Fran, Basch et Penelo à Gilvégane, la Cité perdue dans laquelle se trouverait le Criste Solaire, source des nihilithes divins. L'équipe explore la Cité perdue, mais seule Ashe parvient à rencontrer en personne les Occuria, créateurs du Criste Solaire, qui lui révèlent l'emplacement du Criste Solaire et lui offrent l'Epée du Pacte, qui permet de tailler de nouveaux éclats de nihilite divin. Ashe devient ainsi "l'agent" des Occuria, qui l'exaltent à sauver Dalmasca et à se venger de l'Empire._

_La force extraordinaire de l'Empire Archadien, mené par Vayne, provenait en réalité des recherches effectuées sur les nihilithes par le Dr Cid, sous l'influence d'un hérétique Occuria, Venat. Vayne cherche ainsi à devenir le nouveau Roi-Dynaste en utilisant les nihilithes artificiels afin de devenir le maître de tout Ivalice. Le Dr Cid (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa), qui s'avère être le père de Balthier, est devenu pour ainsi dire obsédé par les nihilithes et leurs pouvoirs depuis sa visite de Gilvégane et sa rencontre avec Venat. L'expansion de l'Empire, qui a mené à la destruction de Nabudis et à l'invasion de Dalmasca, a été orchestrée afin d'obtenir et d'étudier les reliques royales - les nihilithes divins. L'un de ces nihilithes se trouvait à Nabudis, il s'agissait de l'Éclat de la Nuit. Il fut utilisé par le Haut-Juge Zecht, ce qui causa la destruction totale de la cité. Gabranth arrive pendant ce temps à Gilvégane afin de s'assurer des intentions de la princesse, qu'il pense être belliqueuses. Les indices donnés par les Occurias quant à la localisation du Criste-Solaire amène Ashe et ses amis au Phare de Ridorana, avec l'aide de Reddas. Ashe est désormais résolue à détruire le Criste-Solaire et se défait de Gabranth, qui avoue avoir assassiné son père, et de Cid, qui avant de mourir provoque une réaction au sein du Criste-Solaire qui commence à s'emballer. Reddas, (qui est en fait l'ancien Haut-Juge Zecht) rongé par la culpabilité pour avoir causé la destruction de Nabudis, utilise l'Épée des Rois sur le Criste-Solaire, provoquant sa destruction au prix de sa propre vie._

_Ashe apprend ensuite de la bouche d'Al-Cid qu'une guerre entre Archadia et la Résistance, menée par le Marquis Ondore, est sur le point de se dérouler : le champ de bataille n'est autre que Rabanastre. De plus, l'Empire de Rozarria est personnellement impliqué dans cette affaire. En effet, une escarmouche a eu lieu dans l'espace aérien de Nabradia, opposant l'Empire à un petit groupe de Résistants, en fait composé de soldats de l'Empire de Rozarria. Cette situation très instable pourrait mener à une guerre généralisée. En vue des combats à venir, l'Empire a fait venir le Bahamut, immense forteresse volante gorgée des pouvoirs provenant du Criste-Solaire. La forteresse volante stationne au-dessus de Rabanastre. Ashe, Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, Fran et Basch réussissent à s'infiltrer dans le Bahamut grâce à l'aide de la Résistance. Basch y retrouve son frère jumeau, Gabranth, de son vrai nom Noah Fon Ronsenburg, qui voue toujours à Basch une haine intense, mais qui reste décontenancé par sa loyauté. L'équipe rencontre aussi Vayne et Larsa, ce dernier désapprouve les méthodes employées par son frère. Pour le combat final, Larsa et Gabranth s'allie à Ashe afin de vaincre Vayne et Venat. La guerre se termine enfin avec une déclaration prononcée par Ashe, enjoignant les belligérants à cesser les hostilités. Larsa prend de son côté le commandement de l'Armée Impériale. Le Bahamut, vidé de tout pouvoir, menace de s'écraser sur Rabanastre. Vaan, Penelo, Basch, Ashe et Larsa réussissent à s'échapper. Balthier et Fran restent à bord afin de réparer le système de propulsion du vaisseau, ce qui permet d'éviter au Bahamut de s'écraser sur la cité. Cependant, le contact est perdu avec eux._

_[on les retrouve plus tard à Rabanastre]_ »

source : Wikipedia »

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et toute la matière première de cette fic (à l'exception de mon imagination) Ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix (que dieu les bénissent).

**Avertissements :** Rated M. Les âmes sensibles et le s plus jeunes devraient évité de lire cette fic, au même les homophobe (ou ceux qui n'aime pas lire des relations entres hommes et entres femmes) sont priés d'appuyer sur la croix rouge.

**Couple :**

Vaan/ Balthier

Penelo/Fran

voili voilou, la fic now.

(ps : **reviewez** vous êtes filmés o/)

* * *

**Dans le ciel.**

* * *

**Chapitre I : quand les pensée se délient.**

Le soleil brûlait, très haut ce jour-là. Les nuages, tentures de peau écartelées sur la toile du ciel grondaient d'une manière inquiétante. C'était le retour de la saison des pluies. Un bruine épaisse s'abattait sur Rabanastre. Toujours pleine d'activité malgré la météo. L'équipe des pirates, sauveurs du monde déployaient ses ailes dans ce ciel si peu clément.

Fran était allongée sur une sorte de divan aménagé dans le cockpit du vaisseau, riant avec Penelo de la maladresse de Vaan et de sa peur grondante de l'orage. Depuis quelques temps, Balthier lui apprenait à conduire. Ce n'était pas un professeur très pédagogue, en témoignent les insultes à répétition et baffes sur le haut de la tête. Vaan, très jeune se sentait encore plus petit. Mais il aimait ces leçons. C'était son rêve qui se réalisait peu à peu. Pirate du ciel. Ce titre qui avait hanté ses rêves, rythmés ses jours comme un chant d'espoir, ce rêve qui avait la corde l'empêchant de ne pas s'enfuir en courant lors de son long périple pour le retour à la liberté.

Il était donc là, assis. Les bras de Balthier passés autour de ses épaules pour guider ses mains. Balthier était quelqu'un de bien, malgré son cynisme narcissique et ses moqueries à répétition. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis (mis à part Penelo, qui d'ailleurs était plus sa soeur que son amie) avec qui il se sentait aussi proche. Penelo, Fran et son tortionnaire d'instructeur étaient des gens bien, il était fier de vivre sa vie avec eux et de pouvoir dire qu'ils étaient ses amis ; plus encore, ils étaient sa famille. Lui, orphelin perdu de la Sous-Ville de Rabanastre avait trouvé une famille, un foyer, certes peu conventionnel, mais la vie qui lui était offerte était la plus riche qu'il eut pu avoir. Une vie pleine d'aventure, de courses au bonheur dans l'exotisme, une vie d'adrénaline à hanter les cieux pour sucer la terre de ses merveilles. Il se sentait vraiment heureux.

Balthier quant à lui, s'était attaché au jeune homme, et, malgré ses railleries, il ne pouvait qu'admirer la force morale, la maturité, la détermination et le courage de son cadet. Balthier qui avait vécu en ermite, accompagné par la seule Fran. Il avait fait tomber le masque lors de cette aventure. Il était heureux et lui aussi avait trouvé sa famille. Notre famille n'est pas ceux de notre sang. Notre famille, c'est le gens et les lieux avec qui on se sent chez soit, on se sent heureux et en sécurité. La famille, c'est quand on a trouvé des gens avec qui nos coeurs ne font qu'un. Un lieu de sourires et de rires qui résonnent éternellement.

Fran et Penelo s'était trouvée en l'une et en l'autre une fille et une mère. C'était un lien fort qui les unissait. La jeune blonde idolâtrant son aînée, et l'autre, voulant apprendre à sa cadette à devenir quelqu'un de fort et de bien, tout en la traitant comme son égale.

La hiérarchie s'était imposée d'elle-même dans leur groupe. Paraissant machiste, elle semblait couler de source de par le charisme du leader. C'est Balthier qui menait la barque, secondé par Vaan. Les deux jeunes femmes passives-pas si passives que ça- suivant le vent soufflé par les deux hommes.

Ce jour-là, Balthier voulait apprendre à Vaan a conduire en pleine tempête. Pour ce faire, il leur fallait aller loin à L'est des plaine de Giza ou vrombissait l'orage de la saison de pluie (pas assez fort aux yeux du capitaine).

Enfin arrivés au coeur d'une tempête à l'est de Giza, le Sillage se mit à faire des loopings dangereux. Vaan,paniqué, peinait à ne pas s'écraser tandis que Balthier hurlait contre ses oreilles. Les filles riaient, se tenant l'une et l'autre pour ne pas s'écraser. Des vouivres les suivaient, elles semblaient se moquer de manière éhontée. La panique faisait que Vaan devenait de plus en plus gauche, au risque de faire s'écraser le Sillage.

_-Pour le bien-être d'Ivalice, par pitié, ôtez ce volant des mains de cet homme_. Railla Fran.

Au moment ou le vaisseau allait s'écraser, Balthier se jeta sur Vaan, sur ses genoux et saisis le volant, manipula quelques manettes et boutons, sauvant la vie des passagers, sinon celle du Sillage. Vaan se renfrogna, déçu et triste et partit s'isoler en cabine. Penelo, amoureuse du jeune homme et donc attristée par ces traits déçus, voulutenter de le réconforter (et en profiter pour le prendre dans ses bras, les hormones, que voullez-vous!) Elle fut acceuillie par un:

-_Va te faire foutre Penelo_ ! On ne peut plus expressif.

Vaan ne partageait pas les sentiments de Penelo. Il l'avait comprit depuis peu. Elle croyait pourtant qu'il faisaittout cela pour elle, petite rêveuse. Le coeur de Vaan, la prise de conscience était récente, ne battait pas pour les femmes. Il s'en était rendu compte lors d'une soirée, où, ivre, il avait terminé entre les lèvres d'un jeune ivrogne de Rabanastre. Il n'était pas allé plus loin, s'arrêtant au baiser, apeuré. Il ne pensait pas un jour désirer un homme, bien qu'un de ses anciens amis (mort lors de la bataille contre le Bahamut) était de ces personnes. Il savait que sa société condamnait ce genre d'idylle comme les rapports inter-raciaux. Lorsqu'un humain avait des rapports avec ces montres aux allures de crocodiles bipèdes, celui-ci terminait en prison, au même titre, les homosexuels remplissaient les geôles d'Ivalice. Vaan en était sûr, il avait eu le temps d'y songer après ce baiser troublant, son corps répondait à celui du sexe fort. Cela expliquait d'autant plus le vide de sa vie sentimentale. Puceau de coeur et de corps qu'il était, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu de petites amies, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas répondre aux attentes de Penelo. Ainsi son corps aime les hommes et son coeur aime un homme. Cela aussi était récent. Ce doit être dû à la proximité récente qui les lie, lui et celui qu'il . Depuis quelques temps, depuis le début des leçons en fait, ce bougre agite de manière particulièrement gênantes (et souvent aux moments les moins opportuns), les pensées du jeune homme. Quand il entoure son buste de ses bras posant ses mains sur les siennes pour lui apprendre a conduire, Vaan réssent le plus vif désir. Cela est d'autant plus gênant que, bien que rien ne fut ni dit ni montré, Vaan soupçonne le brun d'entretenir avec Fran une relation plus profonde qu'un simple amitié.

Ce désir et cet amour naissant sont la cause de la détermination de Vaan quant à savoir piloter. Bien qu'il pense ne jamais pouvoir réaliser cet idylle au quelle il aspire, Vaan est bien décidé a montrer à Balthier qu'il a de la valeur.

Mais, à l'évidence, il est aussi doué avec un vaisseau qu'avec Penelo. Penelo qu'il ne cesse de blesser, Penelodont il a vue, au sortir de la cabine, la larme pâle dans les yeux. Cette peine qui gratte la nacre de son regard, ce masque de force qu'elle s'est érigé pour lutter contre cette vie anihilatrice qu'ils avaient vécus tout deux, cette force qu'il arrache par petits bouts à chaque fois qu'il lui parle. Cette cruauté involontaire, ajoutée aux échecs multiples et à l'impuissance qu'il a face à ses sentiments firent monter un océan au bord de ses cils qui se mit à couler par petit ruisseaux.

Il aimerait tant rendre Penelo heureuse, cesser de la détruire à petit feu, tant pouvoir goutter aux lèvres de Balthier et faire pour que ce dernier soit fier de lui. Et les pleurs montent, toute la tention accumulée ces derniers temps s'échappe en une symphonie de petits sanglots qui viennent heurter son souffle. Ses poing se serrent à en faire craquer ses os tandis que les ongles tatouent sur la paumes deux quintets de lunes ensanglantées.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et la seule personne à qui il ne voulait absolument pas montrer ses larmes s'approcha, le regard inquiet. Balthier. Vaan le trouvait si beau avec sa chemise négligemment ouverte sur son torse sourire tendre et ses fossettes de bébé. Son regard faussement innocent et ses airs de roi des cieux. Le désir se mêlent aux larmes et la honte vient amener sa petite touche, une colère amère contre soi-même en étant le fruit.

Balthier s'assit à côté du jeune homme et le serra contre lui. C'était nerveux, Vaan ne put s'en empêcher et il fondit en larme, lâchant tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur contre la chemise du brun. Happé par cette déception et cette honte de lui-même qui le déchirait. Trempant la poitrine de Batlhier d'un torrent de larmes salées. De son côté, Balthier aussi s'en voulait, il s'en voulait d'être aussi dur et il serrait contre lui ce petit frère auquel il s'était tant attaché.

-_là...là..._

Leur étreinte se prolongea jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Vaan se tarissent, même après. Des lèvres de Vaans'échappèrent quelques mots qui rougirent ses joues de honte.

-_Je suis bien dans tes bras..._

Balthier sourit. Au fond, Vaan n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant perdu dans un monde trop grand pour lui, qui, dans une course à la liberté s'écorchait les jambes sur les ronces de la vie. Un enfant qui avait besoin d'un guide, d'un père, d'un frère et d'un ami. Et c'est tout ça qu'il était pour Vaan. Mais qu'est-ce que Vaan était pour lui ? Il était beaucoup, beaucoup de choses sur les-quelles mettre un nom était trop difficile. Un ami. Mais quoi d'autre ? Non un fils, un fils qui se veut incestueux. Balthier rougit lui aussi, surpris par cette pensée qui se mit à le tourmenter. Il se sépara de Vaan et lui dit que s'il continuait à Laisser Fran conduire, elle ne lâcherait plus jamais le volant. Le blond lui dit vouloir se reposer, et le repos lui fut accordé.

Tandis que Balthier regagnait le volant, celui-ci retournait dans ça tête ce sentiment et ces sensations qui l'avaient étreint, voulant en trouver le sens. Vaan lui, imaginait les lèvres de Balthier au creux de son cou...

Fin du chapitre 1. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;).


	2. Chapter 2

là Rated M mais vraiment x).

N'hésitez pas à Reviewer ;).

* * *

**Dans le ciel**

**Quand les corps se délient.**

Vaan s'éveilla en sursaut. Un corps éclaté à côté du sien dans un râle sombre et féroce l'avait tiré des méandres des rêves où un Balthier onirique faisait de sa peau son empire. Il s'éveilla donc sur un Balthier moins onirique qui était loin d'être en état de baiser son épiderme comme les chimères de ses songes le faisaient. Ses cheveux bruns emmêlés, poisseux, un filet de sang coulant de son nez, sa chemise déchirée tintée de trop d'hémoglobine pour appartenir à un seul homme. Une longue entaille sur son torse, partant de la base de son épaule jusqu'à son diaphragme terminait le triste portrait d'un Balthier sévèrement amoché. Le sang de Vaan ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, l'inquiétude qui le submergeait s'échappa en un glapissement sourd tandis qu'il criait:

-Putain Balthier qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé... Merde merde merde merde...

Avait-il dormi longtemps? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer? Où s'étaient-ils tous encore fourrés ? Et Penelo? Et Fran? L'inquiétude cédant place à la panique, Vaan avait les yeux révulsés et ne cessait de jurer. Il n'avait jamais vu Balthier dans un tel état. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit et...

-Cesse de parler comme un Mog capricieux et enlève moi cette chemise pour m'en faire un bande, si c'est pour geindre tu ferais mieux de te rendormir.

Coupé net dans ses pensées Vaan sortit un regard ahuri, entre le crapaud et la libellule malade avec des échos de Morbol, pour le teint de la peau. Arracher sa chemise? Il avait souvent rêvé cette requête mais jamais sous cet angle. La vie, décidément est pleine de suprise. Prenant soin de ne pas trop toucher la peau du capitaine, Vaan retira à Balthier ce qui lui restait de tissus en demandant ce qu'il en était des autres.

-Les autres ne doivent pas avoir le même créancier que moi... Répondit le brun en gémissant doucement quand les doigts de Vaan effleurèrent sa plaie.

Une rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du jeunes blond, roulant dans sa gorge avec un vibrato de détresse plutôt inquiétant. N'hésitant plus à le toucher, il passa son bras derrière le dos de l'endetté et l'aida à s'asseoir, puis, allant chercher un chiffon humide il entreprit de nettoyer la large entaille qui salissait la peau si douce du capitaine. Ce dernier grinça des dents et râla mais en aucun cas il ne repoussa le blond. Il repensa aux évènements de la veille et se surpris à trouver agréable cette proximité, le fait que la main de Vaan touche son corps l'excitait. Le désir resserra son pantalon et quand Vaan entreprit de bander son torse, ses yeux tombèrent sur la bosse formée par le-dit désir, le rouge lui monta au joues et Balthier le suivit dans le chemin

de la gêne.

-Eu... Balthier... tu b.. tu veux que je te laisse?

L'estropié ne savait que dire. Son sang envahissait ses joues (et pas que ses joues), ses yeux était deux orbes noires de gêne. Il. Voulait. Vaan. Cette pensée inconcevable était pourtant bien tangible. Trop tangible. Un silence lourd tomba sur les deux jeune hommes qui se regardaient, muets. L'air autour d'eux paraissait aussi dur que la roche, d'autres auraient dit que la tension était palpable. La jambe de Balthier le lançait et il savait qu'il ne pourrait se soigner seul, or, étant donné l'état actuel de son caleçon, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à demander à Vaan de l'aider. Aussi, s'il se retrouvait vêtu du seul caleçon devant Vaan, dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Malheureusement, de lourd fleur de sang venue de la-dite jambe, commençait à s'éparpiller sur le draps. Vaan, rompant le contact visuel avec le regard insistant de son ainé ne put trouver d'autre endroit où fixer son regard que le lit. L'inquiétude prenant le dessus sur la gêne, ce dernier fit le constat de saignement de son ami à haute voix, ce dernier ne répondit pas et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste quand Vaan lui retira les reliques de son pantalon. Ca y est, il était à demi nu, son pénis tendu dans son caleçon dont la tête voulait à tout pris montrer le bout de son nez. D'un geste souple, il la "rangea". Vaan faisait semblant de n'y porter aucun intérêt et s'appliquait d'une manière fascinée à nettoyer la plaie. Puis, toujours aussi "appliqué" il entreprit de bander le genou de Balthier d'une manière acharnée derrière plusieurs couches de tissus. Ceci fait, il fit mine de se lever, mais les bras de Balthier s'abattirent sur lui avec force. Bien que blessé, le brun demeurait beaucoup plus

puissant que le jeune blond qui n'eut d'autre choix que de tomber sur le corps à demi nu de l'homme sur qui il fantasme, la verge de se dernier pressée contre sa cuisse. La sienne, inconsciemment répondit à cet appel et le rouge refit du visage pâle du blond son royaume.

Les mains de Balthier remontèrent son visage à hauteur du sien et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles du blond. "arrête" geignait-il entre chaque coup de lèvres qui avait dessein de forcer l'entrée des siennes. Malheureusement son esprit lui scandait d'ouvrir ses lèvres de se laisser prendre au doux jeu des langues. Pourquoi résistait-il alors qu'il rêvait depuis des semaines de se faire bouffer de cette façon? Peut-être parce qu'il n'aimait pas être une mouche engluée dans une toile, ou simplement par peur, par peur de ces sentiments et sensations inconnues. C'est la peur qui lui faisait dire non, quand son coeur et son corps lui hurlaient de se dénuder au plus vite. C'est quand ton âme se déchire entre deux volontés qu'on décide de céder à celle qui est la plus risquée, la plus sale. L'attrait du risque ou le simple manque de volonté? c'est le commun de tout les êtres doués de pensées devant un choix qui met en défi le coeur et la raison. La raison lui hurlait de fuir mais son chant s'éteint peu à peu au profit de l'irrationnel désir. Conséquence, l'ouverture des lèvres.

Vaan enserra ses cuisses autour des hanches du brun et reprit le dessus en lui explorant la bouche avec application, sa main courant dans la chevelure boisée de son capitaine. Se dernier se soumit au joug de la langue du blond mais ses mains elles, saisirent ses fesses et pressèrent son corps contre le sien, ondulant du bassin au prix d'une douleur légère pour que leurs érections se touchent. Ils une danse séculaire, aussi délicieuse que les premiers fruits de printemps. Le monde autour d'eux chavira quand leurs corps se scellèrent autour de leurs lèvres.

Un gémissement sourd s'éleva de leurs lèvres, on n'aurait pu savoir à qui il appartenait. Leur corps se colères et Vaan entreprit de baiser le cou de Balthier avec avidité. Gouttant à la peau, la mordillant doucement. Il ne serais jamais cru capable d'une telle audace, il ne se serais jamais cru dans le rôle de dominant. C'est un expérience étrange que de posséder le corps de la personne qui nourrit nos fantasmes. Le corps, c'est un matériaux si malléable, on n'en fait ce que l'on en veut. A l'évidence, ce qu'en fait Vaan ravit Balthier qui pousse de petit gémissement content, ne cessant en se cambrant d'encourager Vaan à descendre jusqu'à son bas ventre. Un fois la partie bandée, doucement teintée d'hémoglobine passée, la chute érotique de Vaan se termina contre la verge moulée dans son caleçon de Balthier. Vaan déglutit, à partir d'ici, il ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. La peur profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour repartir à la charge mais la voix lubrique de Balthier qui lui exhortait de le prendre enfin en bouche chassa la-dite frayeur qui n'était plus qu'un grondement sourd, comme un océan derrière une digue. Vaan espérait que la digue tiendrais bon. Il ôta donc le boxer du brun, dévoilant un érection aussi large que longue. Le capitaine se vantait souvent de sa virilité dans le ton de la plaisanterie, mais ce que Vaan avait devant les yeux était loin de la plaisanterie. La vue du désir dressé de son ami, (amant?) avait envoyé en son ventre une flopée de papillons de luxure qui montèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres pour amener celles-ci sur le gland de Balthier. Se dernier se tendit et envoya violemment son bassin contre le visage de Vaan qui n'eut d'autre choix que de faire pénétrer en sa bouche ce membre trop gros. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il voulait à tout prix satisfaire Balthier alors il se laissa faire. Il laissa Balthier lui baiser la bouche, limant sa gorge avec volupté. Vaan laissait inconsciemment sa langue courir sur la verge de son amant au rythme de râle de celui-ci. Il se surprit à aimer ce qu'il se passait. Au fond ce n'est pas si surprenant. Jouant le jeu, Vaan se mit à s'amuser avec les bourses doucement couvertes de duvet de Balthier. Tous les muscles de ce dernier se tendirent et sa semence couvrit le palais de l'orphelin qui avala avant de retirer de sa bouche le pénis qu'il avait si durement sucé.

Remontant, lascif, le long de Balthier il entreprit de l'embrasser à nouveau, savourant dans sa tête l'idée qui venait de naitre. Oui, il savait, dans la théorie, comment deux hommes faisaient l'amour. Tout embrassant Balthier, il ôta son seul gilet et laissa tomber son pantalon et son boxer. Sa peau nue sur celle nue de Balthier. Leur chaleur et leur énergie passant d'un corps à l'autre.

Vaan remonta la cuisse de Balthier le long de ses hanches, un regard innocent planté sur son visage. Le genre de regard que fait un enfant qui s'apprête à faire un bêtise. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Balthier demeurait cependant immobile, douleur ou consentement? Lui seul le sait. Toujours est-il que le blond s'enfonça en lui avec douceur, ignorant tout des préparations. La douleur se diffusa dans Balthier qui se tendit dans un cris. Il aimait cette douleur. Ses poings s'enfoncèrent dans le lit, faisant craquer le sommier et d'un coup puissant des hanches, Vaan finit d'entrer en Balthier. Le corps chaud et étroit du capitaine se referma sur la verge de son cadet. La paroi humide, aux aspérité délicieuse déclenchait en Vaan des pléthores de sensations nouvelles. Et il dansait contre Balthier, frappant sa prostate. En avant. En arrière. inlassablement jusqu'à ce que tous deux se tendent dans un gémissement. Ils n'avaient

même pas pris la peine d'être discrets.

Ils s'enlacèrent et finirent par s'endormir tandis que dans la pièce d'à côté, Penelo pleurait.

* * *

**NDA:** Oui, c'est plutôt court, je me ratraperais ^^. J'espère néamoin vous apprécierez.

Ps: un review ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
